Sunset or Sunrise?
by Haley Cullen
Summary: AU.Edward left.Bella's cousin with her new vamp bf come to find her.They convince Bella to go with them to the Volturi.When the Cullens pass through, what will they think?What will happen when Edward meets a little Renesmee? ExB Rating may change.
1. The End?

**Please Read: Well, I'm back! Miss me and my awsome stories? I thought so. Haha, just kidding. Well, I counted all of the votes from the new poll on which story idea to proceed with first. You all seemed to like the one where Bella is pregnant with Renesmee and Bella's cousin comes they go to the Volturi. Honestly, that one was my favorite :) So this is the first chapter. Now, in order to make this work a bit more easily, I made it so that Bella knew she was pregnant before Edward left. So I had to write a large part fromt the chapter 'The End' from New Moon into this chapter. So I added a few of my own lines into the chapter. So it's important you read it! And it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you, I think though this isn't everyone's favorite chapter, that it's definitely one of the most well known (I don't think I really need to tell you that). **

**And yes, I did name one of the new characters after me :D I wanted to be incorporated into the story this time. So I hope you enjoy, I had a good time writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aidan. I own no one else!**

**--**

BPOV

"_Bella," I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were _not_ human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

I finally understood. He didn't want me, really didn't want me. I was never anything to him. Just a toy, something to subside the dullness in his eternal life. I was something incapable of reaching his love. A something, not a someone. Not to him. No, this couldn't be happening.

No, not after everything that we had been through, not after everything he had said, not after everything I had given up. For _him_. Even after we had officially made our love true in one of the most ancient of acts. And even now, I was still sacrificing. In only a few months, my belly would swell with the life, if I could call it that, within me. The other half of that life had come from him.

I wanted to tell him, I wanted to scream that he couldn't leave, not yet. Not now. Not when I was so scared and confused as it was. But I couldn't process the words enough to speak them, still in my initial shock. I couldn't tell him, and why should I?

He did not love me, he never did, what tie did I have to him except for my own feelings? And I _still_ did love him. And with that, could I tell him even given the chance. Was I so heartless to make him stay for _me_? Out of guilt? No, I would not. I would not do that to him. He would never love me; I would have to let him go. And even in those few seconds that I realized this, my heart shattered, perhaps beyond repair. I loved him, and I had to let him go.

But my heart ripped painfully. _No!_ It screamed. I could not halt, nor did I make an effort to stop the pleas as they tumbled from my mouth.

"_Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickle like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

"_You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

"_If…that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below my neck._

"_I would like to ask you one favor, though, if that's not too much," he asked._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

"_Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

My own eyes lit up the tiniest bit. He, he cared? Even if only the smallest amount? For me, he cared for me. Would he worry? Would he think about coming back?

Hopeful thoughts ran through my head before I could stop them and the bottom of my heart began to fill with the tiniest optimism.

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."_

If it were ever possible, my hart fell apart, piece by piece, until I think I had no heart left. He had ripped my last hope in half, and my eyes started to slightly brim with wetness.

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered. _Though, I did not know if I would truly be able to keep that promise. Hadn't he already broken his?

_He seemed to relax just a little._

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded far away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

"_Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my_ kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

A toy, I repeated to myself. I was only his biggest distraction. The one he did not mind if he had broken.

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything._

"_Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

"_No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

"_Alice is gone?" my voice was blank with disbelief._

"_She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break_, his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. _That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.

_I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare._

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

Please don't leave! --I wanted to say. But no other words would leave my lips.--Please! I love you! Please, I need you, you can't leave! I'm pregnant and I'm so scared, I can't do this by myself!

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

The tears my eyes had held in until now spilled over, the numbness dissipating and the tearing that ripped through me washed all over. My voice cracked from the tightness in my throat. "No!" I screamed, "Edward! No!"

_Love, life, meaning…over._

--

HPOV

"I'm so excited!" I yelled loudly as we walked off of the plane. I started to walk even faster as we entered the airport in Port Angeles. Aidan had to grab my arm to keep me from walking too far ahead. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled. I grabbed his arm and hugged it to my chest as we walked toward the baggage claim.

"Haley, will you please calm down a tad?" asked Aidan (And yes, I named her after me! I always wanted a vampire bf XD She basically is me: attitude, temper, etc.).

I stuck my tongue out at him again. I wasn't really this crazy. Usually. It was just funny to watch him get annoyed. If I didn't know that he loved me so much, I think that any other guy wouldn't have stayed with me for long. But I loved him, that was all that counted. Just so he wouldn't get mad at me I stopped jumping around and tried to hold in my excitement. It had been so long since I had seen my cousin. Almost seven years, I would barely remember what she looked like if not for the pictures.

Aidan quickly grabbed our bags and we immediately got into a taxi. "So, who is this relative of yours that we are going to see?" he asked.

"Her name's Bella. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and she's really clumsy," I giggled at that. She was more than just clumsy.

Aidan wrapped an arm around me, "And why are we going to meet her? Does she know something?"

"I hope so," I answered, sobering instantly. I remembered the day that I went to visit my aunt Renee. It had been a few years since I had seen her. I enjoyed her company, and she liked Aidan when I introduced him. But when she showed me the pictures of Bella and her boyfriend, I knew that something was wrong. The features of her boyfriend, Edward, were the exact same as Aidan's.

Well, not exactly the same. Aidan had dark hair with natural red highlights and he is a little skinnier than the guy in the pictures. But it fits him, I think. He's gorgeous none the less. But the features; white skin, yellow eyes, perfect face and body. These were what they had in common. This Edward was a vampire, just like Aidan. That was what we were going to find, another like Aidan.

According to Renee, Edward had a family, so there could be more. At least, that was what we were hoping. Sure, I was extremely excited to see Bella again, but that wasn't the real reason for our visit. We needed help. We were on the run.

--

Well, I decided to bring back an old favorite. **Review Game!! **Muahahahahahaha, aren't I evil? So, I am going to need thirty-five reviews to write the new chapter. And I know that no one really gets thirty-five reviews for their first chapter very often, but I'm not stupid. I always check my hit stats. I know that a lot of you read my stories(which I love you guys for!) and it only takes three seconds to tell me it was good or bad. You won't die. And I am prepared to wait out for those reviews and keep you up all night just wondering about them while I keep writing and know what happens. So ha! Write, write, write!


	2. Could Have Gone Better

**Alright, I'll admit it, thirty-five reviews was a little too much to ask for. Boy some of you are lazy! Haha, just kidding. Well I was going crazy wanting to post this next chapter, so I gave it a shot and I hope you guys all like it. It's kind of funny and sad at the same time. At least thats what I think. Well, read and enoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aiden. I own no one else!**

--

HPOV

"Come on, we're here!" I jumped out of the small taxi as we pulled up in front of the tiny house. Aiden followed more slowly, rolling his eyes as he quickly grabbed our bags and tipped the driver. As he easily balanced all of the bags in one hand, I pulled him, well more like lead him as he followed me, to the front door.

I rang the doorbell twice as we waited for an answer. After a few moments with no sign of anyone coming, I rang the doorbell again. There was still nothing. I reached under the doormat and grabbed out the spare key. I unlocked the door and walked inside. The hallways were dark and there was no sign of life. "Hello?" I called. It seemed to echo through the house.

"No one's home. You could have just asked me that first you know," Aiden said, smiling in amusement. I gave him a look and he walked into the living room trying to hide a laugh. I walked slowly through the hallways looking at all of the pictures. Bella sure had gotten older since I had last seen her in person. I was different, as long as I wished it, I would never grow old.

I combed my fingers through my hair, tangled from the flight. I was a person with unimaginably uncooperative hair, so I had cut my long blonde snarls called hair up to my ears in a puffy yellow ball around my head, cutting it to give it that choppy look. At least the look fitted me better than most.

I walked into the bathroom to find a brush and quickly ran it through my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking back to the living room. Aiden was sprawled out on the couch watching the Steelers game (Okay, I'm from Pittsburgh so I am a Steelers fan. Don't kill me but I had to put them in there XD).

I always considered myself a fan, but in truth, sports never really appealed to me. But I didn't mind watching it since Aiden was a sports fanatic. I walked over and quickly crawled onto the couch to curl up beside him. His arms opened without him even really thinking about it and hugged me close to his chest as he continued to watch the game. I just lay there with him and tried to endure the torture. I suppose the game would be a lot more interesting if I knew what the announcers were talking about, I didn't know football lingo.

After about an hour, Aiden turned off the TV and tucked my head under his chin to just cuddle. He wasn't one of those dreamy sensitive guys. He was more of the dreamy tough guy that was sensitive only to me. He didn't like us cuddling in public very much; he told me those were moments that should only be shared between us. I never really believed him, but whatever.

Only after a few minutes, there was large roar that started down the street and coming closer. "It's a truck engine," said Aiden without needing to open his eyes. But after I heard the engine pull into the driveway, I started to panic.

I jumped up from the couch and pulled Aiden up with me, "Quick, hide until I've talked to them!" I whisper-screamed.

Aiden looked at me like I was insane, "What? Why?"

"Because if it's Bella I need to talk to her first and I don't know how she'll react if she sees you first," I said in a hurry.

"Wouldn't she already know I'm a vampire?" he asked.

"I don't know! What if she doesn't? 'Hey Bella, its lovely to see you. Hey we need your help to protect my mythical boyfriend from a bunch of villains and your ex boyfriend happens to be a vamp, don't you know?'" I muttered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, his signature move whenever I was around.

"Now go hide already, before I hurt myself!" I scolded, practically breaking my hands trying to push him away. He sighed, gently pushed my hands away from him, and disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, I heard the front door open and close. I stood in the middle of the living room, fiddling with my fingers, a habit I had whenever I was nervous. I saw a person walk into the hallway and head for the kitchen. The first thing I noticed about them was the long brown hair. I immediately smiled, "Bella!" I greeted enthusiastically.

Bella whipped around, practically jumping a foot in the air. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. But as soon as I really looked at her, the smile slowly began to fade from my face as I really took her in. Her eyes stared wide eyed at me in surprise, but they were dull. Almost like a grey had formed over them, completely empty. She was so skinny, even from the pictures in the hallway, her jaw and cheekbones more defined. Her skin had an ashy, clammy look to it and her hair almost seemed to have dulled too.

But that wasn't what had surprised me. In the center of her stomach was a small, defined baby bump. I stared at her stomach until Bella pulled her coat around her, covering it. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She was clearly upset and I wondered if she had meant to yell.

"Um, I uh, came to visit?" I said quietly. I was only fifteen, Bella was eighteen. Although the age difference was not that large, I still always treated her with more authority than me. Bella frowned at me and her eyes began to water, "You can't be here right now. This isn't the best time. You need to leave in the morning," she said in between sobs, I didn't miss the way she hugged her stomach.

She turned to walk back into the kitchen. "Your boyfriend, Edward?" I blurted out without thinking. I immediately clapped one hand over my mouth. That was probably the stupidest thing to bring up at the moment. But I wasn't really thinking clearly from the shock. Oh god, was it a vampire baby?!

Bella slowly turned back around to face me, fat tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes had grown red like she had cried a hundred times already. "What did you say?" she asked through small sobs.

I bit my lip; I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to upset her anymore, I really didn't, but too much was going on for me to stay quiet. I took a deep breath; perhaps one question would answer all of my questions. "Was he a vampire?" I asked quietly.

Bella's eyes flashed with fear and disbelief. I sat silent as she stared at me. Finally she broke eye contact with me, "No. Get out." She whispered. The fear flashed yet again in her eyes. She didn't mean it in a mean way, it was one of those things you say when you are hiding something and desperately need someone to leave before they find out. I knew that feeling, it had happened to me many times.

"No," I answered simply. I took a deep breath, without waiting for her reaction, I blurted out, "Bella, please, I need your help. _W_e need your help."

Bella gasped again in disbelief, "_We_?"

"Aiden?" I called quietly.

He walked out from behind the corner on the opposite side of Bella to come stand next to me. He moved slowly, probably so as not to startle her. He flashed me a look as if to say, 'you didn't handle that very well' and I cringed.

Bella took one look at him and started to back away, "Haley!" she cried out in shock. I couldn't meet her gaze again as I listened to her sudden intakes of air. "Oh god, not you too!" she yelled, I think to herself. I didn't know what she meant, but she suddenly gripped her stomach and bolted for the bathroom. The sounds of retching made me cringe again. Too much information and you're bound to overload. The conversation went so much better in my mind. I suppose I expected her to be more understanding.

I looked up at Aiden; he didn't seem surprised but motioned for me to follow my cousin. I threw him a look to say 'help me' and he followed me down the hallway where the retching sounds had stopped. Bella stood over the sink, rinsing her mouth out under the faucet.

"Bella?" I asked walking over to her. But before I could touch her, she pushed me away. It wasn't rough, but I think being touched wasn't on her top needs list at the moment. "Don't touch me yet, please," she said in-between deep breaths. Her breathing picked up and she tangled her hands in her hair, tears rolling down her face again.

She started sobbing hysterically and babbling things that didn't really make much sense, "Oh god, first the baby and the baby's father is away. Oh no, no, and now Haley and her vampire. What next, the werewolves? No, no, no, this isn't happening, not now. Edward, why did you leave?!"

She screamed the last part before dropping to her knees, sobbing as she clutched her head. I immediately dropped to my own knees and wrapped my arms around her, I was at a loss of what to do and was near hysterics myself just trying to calm her. Bella collapsed into me whimpering Edward's name. I rocked her back and forth as Aiden sat down next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

I leaned into Aiden, needing strength of my own at the moment and he kissed the top of my head. After Bella was calmed down, Aiden gently picked her up and carried her up to her room. He wrapped the covers around her hiccupping form. I don't think she really minded, or didn't care, that a vampire she didn't know was tucking her into her bed. I watched from the doorframe, almost too afraid to go into the room in fear of another episode.

Almost immediately after Bella's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. Now that Bella's hysterics were over, tears of my own started to fall down my cheeks. A sense of guilt that I had nearly given her a heart attack set in. And I was worried, we had a bomb on her and I was afraid she may decline our plea for help. I mean she had fears of her own, she was pregnant with god knows who's baby.

Aiden sighed deeply in exasperation but smiled as he came to hug me. He held me tightly and rocked me back and forth as I buried my face into his shoulder. "What's wrong now?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound lighthearted.

"Nothing," I sniffed, "I'm just being stupid."

He hugged me tighter. "No, you're not," he whispered, "Hush, sweetheart it's all right. It's been a long day for everyone, everything will work out soon, I promise."

He pulled a blanket out from Bella's closet and carried me downstairs where we curled up together under it and I quickly fell asleep to the sound of him whispering sweet promises in my ears. Yes, it would work out.

Though, it still could have gone a _lot_ better.

--

Review! Review! Review! The smallest makes all the world to me. Even if you just write 'Good.' I don't care. Sure you'll sound like a caveman but its very well appreciated. Please review! My goal is to get at least twenty-five reviews for this chapter!


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Another chapter, yay! Well, I had this one already planned in my head so it didn't take long to write. I think I am doing pretty good since this is my first fic where I am not writing in just Bella's POV. Well, I hope you guys like it. Some of you were confused, so this is the chapter where evehrything is explained.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aiden! The others are not mine!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

I lay on my back with Haley's small body lying on top of me, sound asleep. I knew she was feeling guilty about it, but she made her cousin practically go through a mental breakdown. Well, I was happy that they were both asleep now, at least that was better for me. No more crying for at least another hour, or so I dared to hope.

I stared at the empty TV screen as I listened to Haley's small breaths. She unconsciously snuggled her face into my chest and I couldn't help but smile and pull her closer to me. I loved her so much, and she loved me. I had no reason to doubt her. I trusted her and I knew that we were a destined match.

I closed my eyes peacefully and stroked her hair letting all of the silence calm me. But it didn't last long. I heard the door upstairs slowly open, a sound that no human would have been able to catch. I had to put forward an effort not to groan.

I heard tiny footsteps going down the stairs and into the hallway. I opened my eyes when I heard them stop and looked up. Bella stood alone in the middle of the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. She was staring at Haley as she still slept on my chest. I didn't say anything, not willing to accidently provoke another episode. But she seemed calm; there was no expression on her face. Then she looked at me. "I almost wished you were a dream," she said quietly before walking into the kitchen. It sounded as though she had spoken to herself and not to me.

I lay there for a few more moments, listening to the rustling that was coming from the kitchen. I took a deep breath and carefully slide out from under Haley, covering her with a blanket.

I walked into the kitchen and Bella was sitting at the table drinking some hot tea. I slowly walked in and sat in the chair opposite from her. She didn't look up, "So, is there any particular reason you came to 'visit?' Or were you just having a vacation?" There was no accusation in her voice. I'm sure she meant to sound lighthearted, but in her current state she was unable to do so.

"It's a long story," I said simply, but it also meant in warning.

Bella clicked her tongue still staring into her cup, "Well can you give me the short version?"

I took another breath, "I'm on the run," I said. I meant to make more of a joke out of it to lighten the mood, but it wasn't a lie. I grabbed the salt shaker and started to absently spin it in circles. Bella shrugged, unfazed, so I continued.

"I was traveling with a small coven. There were only about three or four. It changed sometimes. We ate only… wild animals. The same as the coven here, I'm told?" Bella didn't move so I continued. "Well, things were all right for a while. Every once in a while we would happen upon another group of us. But then as we were passing through Arizona, on our way to someplace a little more cloudy, I passed by Haley's home. I… for some reason, I couldn't leave.

"I introduced myself to her, pretended to be her kind. Well, I won't go into details, but eventually I told her the truth. She was a bit shocked at first, but she said she didn't care. I was planning to stay with her, but my coven found out. They had gone ahead to Canada and came back when they found that I hadn't caught up with them. A traveling coven hears a lot and we weren't stupid. The monarchy of our kind, the Volturi, was bound to find out one day. They wanted to kill her. I wouldn't let it happen. Me and Haley saw your mother's pictures and hoped to find your coven here. I guess I was wrong."

Bella didn't move for a long while before she eventually took a large gulp from her cup and looked up at me, "And now you want _me_ to help you?"

I looked down at the table, "I don't know, we don't what to do now. We had hoped that your coven would be able to protect us with your numbers, but I suppose that's not the case now. I'm not sure what to do."

Bella studied me for a long time, "I wonder if they knew that travelling vampires like you ate animals. They believed that there were few like that."

"Well, we didn't know there were others. Until I saw the pictures for myself, I wouldn't have believed that besides our small band there were others who didn't feed off of… people."

Bella nodded, turning her eyes toward the table again. "Well," she said quietly, "have you thought about going to the Volturi and asking for their pardon or something?"

"It doesn't work like that," I said.

"I was… planning to go," she said in a whisper.

My head shot up in surprise, "What?"

"He… _Edward_… had told me about them. Before he left. He said that they controlled everything. Or, at least that's what he implied. I thought I could go there and ask for help. For my sake," she ended with her hand falling over her enlarged stomach.

I scowled at the bump, "And that, that _thing_, is it his?"

Her head flew up and for the first time she showed emotion. Her eyes almost seemed on fire and her expression was furious, "It's not a _thing_!" she screamed.

I almost felt inclined to back away, but I held my ground until she broke her gaze from mine and her breathing slowed. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes, the baby's his," she said, ignoring my apology. I nodded; I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. I was so startled and uncertain about the fact that there was half-breed growing in her womb. Before any images of the consequences could stick into my head, I tuned them out. I heard a sudden rustling come from the living room before Haley walked in. She stared at the two of us for a moment before coming to sit beside me. She clasped my hand under the table where Bella couldn't see. "Hello," she said quietly.

Bella closed her eyes and controlled her breathing again before facing Haley, "I'm sorry about how I acted before," she said quietly.

Haley nodded, smiling, "its okay, I understand. I, uh, caught the last part of your conversation."

Bella nodded. Haley took a breath before turning to face me, "Aiden, I think, uh, I think she's right."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I think we should go to Italy," she said quietly.

I immediately jumped up from my seat, I was furious, beyond that for her to even mention that place. "No!" I roared, "out of the question!"

"But think about it!" she retorted, "If we get their permission or whatever, we won't need to worry about them or anyone chasing us. And the three of us can be protected," she said flashing a glance at Bella.

"No!" I yelled again. I faced her as she stood up.

"Then not for us, for Bella!" she said, "she needs help and we can't give her the help she needs. Maybe they can do something!"

I tried to calm down my breathing as I suddenly, too fast for her to see, appeared before her. I put my hands on the side of her face and pressed my forehead to hers, "Please, Haley, don't. You don't understand how dangerous they are. They wouldn't listen before they'd act."

Her hands came up to overlap with mine, "We need to go. Sooner or later, your coven is going to get tired of tracking us and they will tell the Volturi, then we will be found much quicker than they would ever be able to. If _we_ went to them first, they may show some mercy. Plus, we need their help."

I took a deep breath. "It doesn't work like that, Haley."

"Then let Bella decide. If we won't go for us, we absolutely need to go for her," she said.

I nodded and turned to look at Bella. She sat in her chair; tears silently fell from her eyes as she watched us. When she met my gaze, she turned away as if she were embarrassed. She wiped her eyes quickly and gasped in-between small sobs, "I'm going."

I nodded slowly in surrender.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, uncertain of her question.

"Do you have any special abilities?" she asked.

I blinked in surprise at her question which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it?"

I sighed in defeat. I looked to Haley and she nodded.

She turned to Bella, "He has the ability to control any human's, or vampire's, age."

-----

Review!!! I'd like to shoot for at least forty reviews this time! Just tell me whether you liked it or not.


	4. Leaving

**Wow, this chapter came a little more quickly than usual :) I hope you guys like it, I figured you guys were getting tired of staying stuck at Bella's house so I moved the story a bit faster to get things in motion. Well, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aiden! I do not own anyone else!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

HPOV

"This is a problem I would have never dreamed of, something much more serious than what I had in mind," Aiden thought out loud. Bella had gone back to bed and it was just the two of us sitting in the kitchen. I sat quietly sipping some tea that I had made for myself while Aiden took it upon himself to ponder on what to do now.

"Do you think she's lying?" Aiden asked, "About the baby being his?"

I knew whom he meant. "Yeah," I responded, "Bella wouldn't lie. If she's sure that it's his, it is."

Aiden shook his head in disbelief. "What now?" I asked.

"We leave. As soon as possible," he said.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked wide-eyed.

"If Bella is telling the truth, Haley, then I think it's more important that we leave than worrying about what her father will think. We have no idea what the baby _is_ let alone how to do anything else for them."

I pressed my lips into a hard line to keep from arguing. Although I didn't like it, he was right. The sooner we left; the sooner things would get better for all of us. I suppose that without us, Bella would still be scared without knowing what to do.

"I'm going hunting," Aiden said. He walked around the table and kneeled in front of me to give me a quick kiss, "Haley, I'm leaving it to you to get things ready while I'm gone. I'll only be an hour or two but we have no time left to spare. We don't know when her father will be coming home."

"We're leaving _tonight_?" I asked incredulously. He nodded once. "Bella won't like it," I said, "after everything that's happened in the past few hours alone and then asking her to leave before Charlie gets here? That's asking too much!"

Aiden heaved a sigh, "If her father comes home, then things will only be much more difficult. We aren't taking her away forever. Just have her leave a note. Everything will be fine. This is a lot to happen so fast, but we need to make due."

I nodded slowly, "I'll try."

Aiden gave me another kiss and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you. I'm sorry about leaving you with this."

"Its fine, I just kind of want to get it over with as soon as possible."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before he disappeared and I heard the front door slam. I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, what an exhausting day! I can't believe it. Well, no time to roll things over in my head, there would be time to do that later.

I forced myself out of the chair and twisted to stretch my stiff muscles before marching up the stairs. When I opened the door, the first thing I saw in the dim room was Bella sleeping soundly in her bed. I took a deep breath before walking over and kneeling down next to her. "Bella," I whispered, shaking her gently. She stirred and unconsciously batted my hand away. "Bella!" I said, shaking her harder.

"What?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You have to get up now," I said. I felt like Renee.

"I little bit later, I'm tired."

"But we're leaving," I said.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me in alarm, "_Now_?!"

I nodded slowly. Her gaze turned away from my face and her expression turned distant. I wondered if she was entirely awake yet. "Oh, okay," she said finally, "I'll meet you downstairs then, just let me get some things."

I stared at her, not sure if she was in the right condidition to be left alone, but she gave me a tired smile and pointed at the door. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I walked back downstairs and plopped back onto the couch. All I wanted to do right now was cool off my brain.

After a few minutes, Bella walked down the stairs in a new pair of clothes and carrying a small duffle bag. She sat next to me and closed her eyes. I leaned over and placed my head on her shoulder like I used to do when I was little. I was almost asleep again when I heard the front door open. My eyes immediately shot open and I saw Aiden walk into the room.

"We're taking Bella's truck. I already have our things in there," he said, "I'll wait outside." He walked over and picked up Bella's duffle bag to carry it out to the truck while Bella and I walked into the hallway to grab our coats.

Bella looked down the hallway and around the house for a few moments before she turned off the lights. Her eyes were a dull melancholy and I wondered if maybe we should stay a little longer for her, but I heard the truck horn beep and Bella rushed out the door. "Let's go, I left a note for Charlie up in my room," she said without turning back.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. We ran to the truck and I climbed into the passenger seat while Bella climbed into the backseat. She rested her head against the window and stared as the truck pulled out the driveway and the house started to disappear into the distance.

Aiden held my hand over the armrest and every once in a while would pull it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on my fingers. Within an hour, we were outside Port Angeles airport. After arranging our flights, we had a few hours to kill on the plane. We had to transfer four planes and it was little over a twenty four hour flight. I think I would be happy to not go on a plane again in a few years **(This happened to me when I went to Africa. The flight was excruciating!)**.

But when we finally walked off of the last plane, I noticed that everything was written in Italian. I could not understand the words being spoken around me, but it seemed that Aiden understood them just fine. I was surprised when we jumped into a taxi and he spoke Italian to the taxi driver fluently. "Where did you learn to speak Italian?" I asked.

"I lived here for a few years a while back, I was able to pick it up," he smirked.

"Apparently," I laughed.

"Figures," Bella muttered. I didn't bother to ask her what she meant.

--

BPOV

Throughout the whole flight, or even the taxi ride, I hadn't spoken much. My mind was in other places all at the same time. My head felt chaotic with everything flying around inside of it. I wished that I hadn't left Charlie with no warning, I wished that I didn't need to be here, and I most definitely wished that _he_ was here to help me. I didn't know what to expect.

Now we were getting closer and closer to that dreaded, forbidden city every second. I hadn't realized how scared I was until I saw the high walls starting to come closer off in the distance. I had to clasp my hands to keep them from trembling.

Finally we passed through the high gate into the city and our taxi came to a halt in front of a large plaza. I got out of the cab and took the time to look around me and to let the cold air hit my face, turning my cheeks red. After a few seconds, I heard the taxi driving away and I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Haley's.

I turned to look at her and she smiled at me. It made me feel guilty for how I had treated her the day before. But she seemed to have forgotten all about it as she linked her arm with mine and pressed her shivering form closer to me.

"Who are we supposed to be looking for?" asked Haley. Aiden walked closely behind us.

"I'm sure they already know we are here. I think all we need to do is wait," he said.

He gently pulled us by the arms into a small alley. He leaned against the alley wall; he didn't seem in the least bit cold. Lucky him.

Haley and I slumped down the side of the wall, resting our heads back against the cold stone.

"Are you two alright?" asked Aiden with concern.

"Yeah," assured Haley, but the chattering of her teeth was hard to hide.

Aiden's coat was suddenly covering us like a blanket. I hoped that we wouldn't need to stay out here for long.

And that was the case. Only after a few moments, I felt a hard tug on my upper arm and Haley and I were standing. Aiden stood in front of us, his stance was casual but he looked tensed.

Out of the blackness of the alley, I saw a small figure detach itself from the darkness. It was a man with dark hair, a long dark cloak… and red eyes.

"Welcome," he said calmly, "I am Demetri. Please follow me." He then turned and started to walk back into the dark. Aiden tucked us both under his arms and pulled us after the figure. I forced my unwilling feet forward while my instincts told me that this was dangerous. But I forced my unwilling legs to carry me further into the dark.

-----

Well, I hope you liked it! There is still more to come and don't worry, our favorite vamp will come in soon :) We are all waiting our Edward and Renesmee! But patience is a virtue. Nothing is more encouraging than reviews, so please leave some and maybe the story will come even quicker :) Review!


	5. Something Bad

**Sorry it took so long to update, I slacked off for a bit :/ But, a new update now! I'm sorry about that! Things start to get a little more interesting in this chapter, I hope you all like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aiden!**

**------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Demetri led us through many different entrances. First was the hole in the ground into the long tunnels, I was terrified of that. Aiden had to drop Haley and me while Demetri caught us from below. The dark and cold once we were at the bottom was near overwhelming. Haley and I clutched onto each other for warmth, snuggling under Aiden's large coat.

Aiden placed his hand in Haley's and led her forward while I followed. Demetri said very little as he led the well; merely announcing, "This way," as we came around turns or corners.

Then once we passed through the large wooden doors, and into the now well-furnished part of this underground…whatever it was…somehow I just grew more uneasy.

We reached one last door at the end of a long corridor. Demetri turned to face us for a moment before he pulled open the huge doors. I'm sure those things had to be hundreds of pounds, but he didn't strain in the slightest.

He just stood there silently as he passed through, closing them behind us. It was a large, warm room. Even the furnishing seemed very old. It was like going back in time, only I couldn't name the period I was supposed to be in. Everything seemed to be in a mixed era. I didn't know how else to describe it.

In the center of the room stood three men. I found it extremely creepy how they stood in a V form, silent and waiting, like in some creepy horror movie. I unconsciously moved closer to Haley.

"Welcome," said the man in front of the other two. He, like the others, wore a long dark cloak. His hair was long and black and his skin was olive-toned. He didn't look like the vampires I had been used to seeing. Perhaps it was because he stayed down here?

Aiden only nodded his head. His eyes were hard.

"This is of great surprise to my brothers and I. We had gotten word of one of our kind heading this way, but I suppose our informant had not cared to mention of two humans as well."

Something about the way he acknowledged us. I didn't like it at all. I moved my hand to cover my stomach more with my coat.

"May I ask your names?" said the man.

Aiden stiffened next to us. "Aiden, this is Haley and Bella."

Aro smiled a cheerful smile, I didn't like that either. "Pleased to meet you both," he said toward me and Haley. I felt Haley nod to him but I refused to move.

"You may call me Aro," he said with another smile, "These are my brother Marcus and Caius." He motioned to the other two, both seeming disinterested and bored. "But now I must know why you are here."

Aiden stepped forward a little and gently pushed us behind him so that he was in front. I suppose that no one but a vampire would have caught the gesture. Aiden held his hand outward. What was he doing?

Aro nodded, somehow pleased, and glided forward to grasp Aiden's hand. They both turned silent, their eyes closing shut and neither of them moving. Haley, still holding Aiden's other hand, fidgeted uneasily. Her eyes narrowed and I knew that she was trying with all of her strength to not try and pull Aiden away. I grabbed her free hand, giving it a squeeze to warn her not to try anything. She turned her narrowed eyes to me in annoyance, but stood still again.

After a minute or so, Aro raised his head, as did Aiden, and his eyes were wide and wondering. "Amazing, absolutely amazing!" For once, his brothers actually looked toward us with a small spark of interest.

The next thing I knew, Aro was standing in front of me. I jumped. "Forgive me," he said quickly. He studied me for a moment, "Isabella, you are quite special, aren't you?"

I subconsciously shied away from the sudden closeness of him. I couldn't find the voice to answer.

"Though, I am curious if your ability would also work with me, as well. Would you mind?" he asked, reaching out his hand, as though to shake mind.

I looked over toward Aiden who only stared back at me. Not knowing what else I was supposed to do, I reached out my hand to his olive colored one. Once his ice cold hand clasped mine, my hand was trapped. His expression changed them. It ranged from confusion and anger to bafflement and recognition.

"What quite a gift you have, Isabella," he said, releasing me. I hugged my now frigid hand to my chest. I hoped I wouldn't need to touch his strange skin again. Aro's expression then changed, it became unreadable for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Very well, I always hate to leave a mystery unsolved. I see no threat in your staying here, my young friends. Rooms will be made for you immediately. Of course, Isabella will need special treatment with her… condition. I will contact a few acquaintances of mine and inform my brothers on such a situation. I shall call you all back later for a much more in-depth conversation."

He waved toward the door where one of the cloaked guards detached themselves from the shadows to escort us. We turned and quietly started to make our way out of the room.

"Oh, and Isabella?" Aro called from behind me. I turned to throw a frightened glance in his direction where he sat smiling in the shadows by the stone walls, "Do not be surprised if such company that you find not to your liking may come and make a visit."

My face contorted in confusion before I felt a tug on my arm and was pulled from the room.

APOV (1 month later)

My eyes opened and I stared, unseeing, lost in my thoughts, at the room around me. It was very quiet, only the sound of the ticking of a clock broke the silence. I let out my breath in a gust of air.

The door quietly opened, but I didn't need to look up to know who it was. I would know the careful, heavy footsteps anywhere as Jasper walked into the room. "What did you see?" he asked curiously after catching my expression.

"I'm not sure," I answered. Dark. Wherever it was, it was very dark. It was a stone room first, one I had never seen, and all was quiet before the darkness was pierced by a sudden light and there was screaming. Then I saw what was even more shocking. It was Bella, her image different. At first it looked pained, in pure agony, her face contorted and beads of sweat on her skin before the image shifted and she adapted the unmistakable beauty of a vampire, her eyes crimson.

I felt the cushion next to me shift slightly on the sofa as Jasper sat down. "Alice? What is it?"

"I think we need to leave," I said, "I think something is wrong. We need to go see Bella."

"You know that that is out of the question. What would Edward think? He would be furious, and think of how much Bella would hurt when he would force us to leave again?"

"No, this has nothing to do with him. He won't find out."

Before I could say anything more, my sight again shifted as I saw another vision. It was of Carlisle, he was in the room upstairs, his new office, before the phone on his desk began to ring. He picked it up and held it to his ear, after a moment his face turned into that of confusion. "Yes, it is nice to hear from you too, old friend. What can I do for you?"

There was a long pause. Over the course of that time, Carlisle's expression turned from shock to horror to confusion then back again. "I understand," he answered in a choked voice before he hung up the phone. He pressed a tired hand to his face as he stared off, unseeing, in shock. Then he picked up the phone and started to dial a new number. A number I knew very well: Edward's.

As the vision ended, I heard the phone upstairs begin to ring. "Yes, it is nice to hear from you too, old friend. What can I do for you?"

Jasper had heard it too, seeming to know I was expecting it, "What's going on?"

"Something bad. Whatever it is, I get the feeling that things are about to change."

-----

Well, the characters that we have missed so much are finally about to appear! Please review, reviews make me happy! :)


	6. Abstract

**Hey, finally another update. Sorry it took so long, holidays and all. I do agree on the story going so fast, on what some of you guys were saying. But I hadn't posted in so long, I wanted to give you a little bonus. I hope you like this chapter, I especially liked it. I little different and more reasonable Bella than I think most people portray her as. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aiden.**

-------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The only sound in the room was the gentle creaking of the rocking chair. My toes pushed against the floor to keep the relaxing rhythm. The small creature in my arms stirred, yawned, and then went still again, breathing softly.

I stared down at the tiny being in my arms with a smile, though it was melancholy. I placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead. For the past few weeks, I hadn't let anyone near me or the baby. I suppose after going through something like birth, you just want people to keep away for a while, especially after the one I went through.

Of course I had to be bedridden for a month, and at first I despised it. I hated the people around me for keeping me here and at first, although that wasn't the case anymore, I hated the baby. And I think it wasn't really them that I was angry with. I knew all of this would come eventually. I just hated the situation.

I hated how I had gotten here and how the baby had gotten here. I hated anyone who had a part in this. I hated Haley and Aiden for a time, even though the guilt weighed upon me now for that. I hated the _people_ who walked around this place casually and stared at me in interest, not as a person, I felt like a science experiment. And then, I hated _him_. Who wouldn't really after everything that had happened? And I still told myself that I should hate him for everything that he had done to me. But I think that deep down in my heart, I could never truly hate him.

I suppose that in a way it was all worth it looking back. Reflecting on everything that I had gone through, it was all in the past now. I had my baby with me.

And I think the part that was both the worst and the best, I was still human. Even after all of that. Of course with the thousands of years of archives that people as ancient as the Volturi would have, they would find something on a situation such as this. The problems we had originally come here for, Haley and Aiden's protection, seemed so insignificant and far away, no longer a worry. My health was the only worry after that.

And although they had never documented a birth and child such as this, they had a collection of old legends and superstitions from around the world. I suppose that gave us enough input on what would eventually happen. My death. The baby breaking out of me, like I was only the host for its survival.

But of course Aro would have come up with a plan on how to do things. Cut me open and take the baby out a day before the baby was due and hope for no real damage. If worst cam to worst, they would change me. I don't remember much about the cutting part, and I tried my best to forget the parts that I did remember: Taking sedatives before I went to sleep the night before, and the pain as my groggy eyes opened and the sound of an infant's cry.

Worst had not come to worst, the baby was healthy and everything had gone as planned, I was healthy also. I suppose in the fear of the situation that was what I was hoping for the most. But now, I had hoped a different outcome. An escape from everything that caused me pain in my human life and a new start.

But that was how it turned out to be. And then there was another thing I envied. Aiden, his power that seemed to have no use: controlling age. At first, I pushed it to the back of my mind, before I started to really look at Haley. She was only fifteen, but could pass for at least eighteen next to Aiden's frozen age of twenty-one. Haley, who had told me while spending our long days here, that becoming a vampire wasn't at the very top of her list, had another alternative for staying with the person she loved forever. And instead of becoming angry, I went into a state of silent depression.

That wasn't an option for me, because I didn't want it. At least, not like that. If I were to gain immortality, I would want it to mean something. Rebirth or to help move on. No, not staying human and eventually spending an eternity with the pain. With my way of looking at all of the things and everyone around me, from all aspects, I felt utterly alone. I felt that I had no one. Only the small baby in my arms whose aging was at such a staggering rate.

She was only about thirty-six hours old, and it wasn't hard to tell that she already looked about two months old. This fear gripped me beyond anything else. What would happen to her? Although I hated to think it, if the one precious thing I had left in this world had to leave me then I would have nothing left. I wouldn't even ask for immortality. Even with Aro and his generosity, which I could not think of much else to call it, constantly researching on what would happen to her. Even before the books, I rarely saw him.

But what if I did live forever? There was only one abstract thing that I could concentrate on with immortality. And that was meeting the Cullen's again. The world is not an infinite place; the world is small if you really thought about it. And if I had forever, I would have plenty of time to spark up the courage to face them and even _him_when the time inevitably would come, when we crossed paths again. A matter of when seemed the most crucial. If I were to stay human, would I live to see them? Even with Aiden's gift, I could sustain injury, sickness, or even being attacked if I had no further use here. A situation that I didn't know if Haley or Aiden had taken the time to think on yet. Did I want to see them again? For the past few weeks, the baby was front and foremost in my mind, and now they only seemed further away.

The baby, Renesmee I had decided to call her. It was funny. I suppose my sense of motherhood was abnormal, along with everything else about me. Throughout the whole pregnancy, I had such the strong sense that the child was a boy. But instead, it was a little girl. Strange that no matter what assumption I make, it always turns out different.

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Haley squeezed her tiny body through the crack in the door. I knew that she was no danger, but by instinct I drew my baby closer. Haley pretended not to notice and sat on the bed beside me with a big smile on her face, amused. "Look what was printed in America today," she said, holding out a newspaper to me.

I took it, gently cradling Renesmee in with arm. The headlines were printed large and bold on Seattle's main newspaper: **Search For Swan Girl Ends After No New Evidence**.

I frowned at the tiny letters. The search for me was finally called off then. I wonder what Charlie and Renee and Phil were going through right now. I tried my best not to think about it as a wave of guilt and regret washed over me. "That's wonderful," I said in a monotone, throwing the newspaper on the bed.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, trying my best to relax. I heard Haley rise from the bed and weight against the chair as she leaned over my shoulder to look at the baby. I glanced over at her and she threw a pleading look at me, "Can I _please_ hold her? Please?" She threw her best attempt with puppy eyes at me and I laughed the tiniest bit. I think she was the only thing that could brighten my spirits after all of this.

I smiled widely, knowing what my small laugh meant, and eagerly sat on the bed with her arms out. I very carefully set the baby into her arms and made sure she had a tight grip on her before I let her go. Haley stared down at the baby with a smile, adoring smile. Children were one of the few things that she was completely serious about. She defiantly had a way with children, even when they were sleeping apparently because Renesmee turned and buried her face into Haley's stomach.

Her eyes turned sad and I knew what she was thinking. A few days before Renesmee was born, she had told me about a loss she had experienced. A family friend of hers lived down the street from where she lived in Phoenix. That friend had two little boys, one seven and one five. One day, the five year old suddenly died in his sleep after some complications with surgery. Haley was very close to that little boy, treating him like she would if she had a brother, or a son. It hadn't been that long ago and it was obvious to see that she still suffered from it. But I think that that experience made her all the more caring and gentle around children. **(This isn't a story I made up, this actually happened this past July.)**

I smiled at her when she caught my eye and she smiled back, holding small tears back. There was a tiny cooing sound and Renesmee's eyes opened. Her large, brown eyes looked up at Haley and she gave a large toothy grin. Haley kissed the baby's forehead, "Aw, you're so, so cute!" she said to her and Renesmee laughed in response.

There was another knock at the door and Aiden walked in. I silently sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. Haley smiled at him and he threw one just as loving as hers had been back. Then he turned to me, "Aro said that he has made some calls with friends, or so he calls them, everywhere and they are looking things up for him. Maybe they'll find something about Renesmee's aging in some local stories." His tone was encouraging. He, like Haley, had grown attached to the small baby. Although he didn't show it as openly as she did. He knew just as well as I did the connection that Haley had with children.

Aiden straightened up to get a better look at the baby and let her grab his finger. "Good morning to you too," he said and he let her chew on his finger, like she wanted to do with everyone. Though, he was the only one that she couldn't hurt with his impenetrable skin. I relaxed in the rocking chair, letting them take care of a baby for once. I loved my daughter dearer than anyone, but so soon after giving birth to her, she was a handful. My eyes closed for a few minutes and before I could open my eyes, I was scooped up and under the covers of the bed.

I knew it was Aiden since Haley was strong enough to lift me and I swatted at him with my hand without opening my eyes. I heard Haley laugh beside me and I felt her slide under the covers with me, the baby in-between us. I turned over and curled next to Renesmee. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to Aiden and Haley whisper to each other.

"Taking a nap in the morning? You're impossible," Aiden said.

"I'm tired, so shut it," she said playfully.

I heard Aiden's small laugh and the sound of their brief kiss. The mere sound caused my heart to flare with pain, longing for something I would probably never obtain again. I listened as Aiden left the room and Haley's breathing slowly become deeper and longer, she was asleep.

I opened my eyes to take one last look at Renesmee, sound asleep in my arms, and fell asleep myself, exhausted already.

-

I heard harsh whispering. I could tell from her steady breathing that Renesmee was still asleep. But I could tell be how much room there was that Haley wasn't lying next to us. Then I heard her out in the hall, the door open. I could hear her unmistakable voice and Aiden's voice as well.

"No, we can't let her see them!" Haley hissed.

"We aren't the ones in the position to say that. Aro asked them to come here himself," Aiden answered calmly.

"But it's too soon. She's gone through too much crap in the past month alone to handle that. If anything, it would be bad for her health. And think of how she is going to react with Renesmee. She just got around to letting her out of her arms for five minutes."

"They don't know about the baby, not yet. If Aro wants them to see her, then we can't do anything."

"I don't care about how they feel! I could care less after what they did, I'm worried about Bella!"

"I know, Haley, I know. But the best we can do right now is stay beside her and protect her in any way we can. She's going to need you and that's all you will be able to do is be there for her."

"Aro is the one who kept trying to keep her in good health this whole time and then he thinks he can spring this on her? I'll bet he was planning this the whole time! He set it all up!"

"Haley, that's enough! I don't know what he intended, but all I know is that right now we need to be here, and we can't risk being thrown out. Not only for our sake, but for Bella's. Do you understand?"

"I'm trying to."

"I know. I can only imagine how angry you are, you're quite scary for something so small," a chuckle, "but this is the best we can do. Now I need you to stay by Bella, don't leave the room yet."

"Okay." The sound of a kiss and the door closing.

I pretended to be asleep as Haley crawled back into bed. Who was here, and why? Was it so bad for me to see them? Standard questions. I think I knew who was here. Even though the most surprising reaction came out of me. Instead of being depressed or scared, my blood absolutely boiled.

-----

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome but please no flames! Review!


	7. Reunited

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Ugh these last few weeks have been awful. I have a friend in the hospital due to a car accident. Mid-term exams were postponed three times. And I was in Tampa for the Super Bowl for a week. Uh, other than that i'm really sorry it took so long. But I hope this chapter is epic enough for you otherwise. Be sure to leave plenty of reviews! And just as an extra note, I don't think that I am putting a lemon in this story like I would normally. I think this time I am going to put it seperatly from the story just so I can keep the story rating the same. But it's too soon to tell. But please be patient and enjoy the story. And also, anyone who has read Captured and is waiting for the sequal, please be patient. I am going to see if I can get a few more chapters into this story before I write the sequal so that I don't get too distracted and you get a finished story. Okay, i'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Haley and Aiden! The rest are not mine!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I sat up in my bed. The gentle breathing from both Haley and Renesmee was all that filled the room. The only light in the room came from the small hearth in the wall opposite the bed, the burnt-out embers still giving off a reddish glow.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of sneakers that I kept hidden behind the covers that touched the floor. The knee-length nightgown that had been one of many given to me during my sickly days here flowed around me. I propped up some pillows around Renesmee so that she couldn't roll about and prayed that Haley would know what to do if she cried. I was having a near panic attack, leaving her for the first time, but I had to find out what was going on.

I walked toward the door and quickly grabbed the silk gown that was hanging on the wrack carved out of the wooden doorframe.

I wasn't very comfortable with all of the fancy clothing, but I suppose that's all someone as ancient as these guys had in stock. I felt like I lived in the Edwardian era.

I had to see what was going on, I had to see whoever was here. I had to. I couldn't even sleep, I needed answers.

I slipped down the hallway as quietly as I could; knowing well that it probably would have been the same as trudging my way down the hall to the vampires with their sensitive hearing. Oh well, mind as well try my best. Though as I predicted, I wasn't quiet enough.

"Where are you off to?" a curious voice asked close behind me. I jumped before spinning around. Of course one of the guards had caught me. He was large, big and bulky with black hair. He smiled in amusement, clearly meaning to frighten me. He was so close; he could have been following me the whole time. Maybe he had.

"I was just, uh," I muttered, scrambling for an excuse.

"Sneaking about, apparently," he snickered. He stalked around me so that he stood between me and my way. Something told me that he really didn't care that I had sneaked out of my room, only that I was a new source of entertainment for him. And I think he meant to enjoy himself by annoying me.

"I didn't mean to be sneaking. I was going to speak with someone," I said.

"Hm, well who did you want to speak with?"

"Wouldn't that be my business?"

"Yes, but maybe I could escort you? I'm off duty today and I am extremely bored."

"I'm sure you are." He smirked.

I sighed; he wasn't going to let me pass unless I agreed, "I'm going to speak with Aro." There, that wasn't that far from the truth.

The man smiled and was suddenly next me slipping his arm around mine so that he held my hand to his arm amiably. Still a little old fashioned I see, though I didn't object as he led me down the hallway; though my irritation level had risen to a higher amount.

"You're very popular here you know," he said, starting conversation.

I scoffed, "I wonder why,"

He smiled, "Stories of you and your…child have spread around here like wildfire, faster than that. You're the main gossip. It's all very exciting."

"Not for me," I groaned.

"No, I suppose not. Especially with that coven here, I guess that would be suspenseful. Everyone here is dying to find out what happens when you are reunited-"

"Wait," I cut him off, "Another coven is here? Reunited?"

"Yes, isn't that why you are going to see my master at such a late hour?"

"Uh, what time is it exactly?"

"Not too late, only 3:30," he answered, amused again.

I shook my head before returning to my point of questioning, "What did you mean by reunited?"

He studied me for a short moment before answering me, "You don't know who is here?"

"No."

He smiled widely, "Well, then where is the fun in spoiling the surprise? It's like watching a suspenseful soap opera. I am deeply anxious to see your face, let me tell you that."

I scowled deeply at his cheerful mood. He took one glance at me before breaking out in a small fit of laughter. I tried to pull away, but he held tight to my hand. "Ah, please forgive me, _la mia bellezza_. But please, you will find the identity of our new visitors soon enough, let me assure you.

He stopped us in front of the large doors that I recognized as the doors to Aro's chambers. "And by the way," he said, letting my arm loose and politely kissing my hand, "I'm Felix. It was a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." And with that he opened the door for me. He nodded his head for me to enter and I passed through, eager to be away from him. The door closed heavily behind me.

The room was very bright with three hearths, many candles and a large electric diamond chandelier that hung from the ceiling. With that said, it's not hard to imagine how overly decorated the rest of the room was. Like every room here.

Aro stood in front of a large mahogany desk that was piled with many books. It looked as though he was expecting me. I shrunk into myself a little bit as I always did around him. Although he had his ever happy smile plastered on his face that in an odd way filled you with warmth, there was something all-powerful about him. Almost like a living god in some aspects.

"Ah, Isabella, I am very happy with your visit tonight," he said graciously. He glided toward me, slowly for him, probably so as to not startle me, and placed a hand on my back to guide me to a cushioned armchair by one of the hearths. There were two old-fashioned chairs that both angled to face the hearth and each other halfway.

He gently placed me in one before seating himself in the other. I stiffened slightly. I was starting to feel very tired, but I didn't want to show it. Though, of course, it didn't escape his notice.

"Isabella, you have grown very dear to me, but I must reprimand you. It is much too soon yet for you to be walking about. Another incident like this and you will be confined to your room. I suppose Felix will have to be confronted as well. It was very dangerous for you to come down here like this. You could have just called for me, dear one."

I flinched at his term of endearment for me. I hadn't grown used to it yet. "I had to speak to you. And I didn't want Haley or Aiden to overhear," I said quietly.

He nodded his head; I guess I was already forgiven; now the curiosity that burned in his eyes was on the top of his priorities at the moment.

I looked down into my lap as I spoke, "I wanted to know who is here, why I haven't met them yet, and why, it seems, I am the last one to be told. Among other things of course," I muttered.

Aro smiled, "My dear Isabella, I never meant to keep anything from you. It has not been long since you have birthed that incredibly remarkable child and I did not wish to make you ill, stressing over something like this. I suppose you must have heard it from your friends if you were anxious to come and see me?"

"I overheard it actually. And I really would like to know who they are and I would like to meet them. Please," I added quickly.

"Hm," he pondered over my request for a few moments. "I suppose it is best. But not right now. After you are more rested. In the morning perhaps you may meet them. As for knowing who they are, I am sure you have mostly pieced this together anyway." He took a deep breath, "My good friend Carlisle has decided to drop by for a visit. Along with his family. They are somewhat informed of your…condition."

I nodded, not mentioning that I had also overheard that he had _invited_ them.

I suppose at first my mind was set at ease at my curiosity finally satisfied. But that past all too quickly before realization hit me hard and strong. They were _here_! Here!

My breathing picked up and my hand crept up to wrap around my throat, to keep my pounding heart from jumping up into it. My eyes widened as I spaced out. My thoughts were in disarray. _No! Can't see them. Don't let them see you. Not you or the baby. Keep them away from everyone. Run away. Stay locked away. Stay protected. _

I faintly heard Aro start to say something else and I ever so faintly heard the sounds of arguing and shouting outside of the door. But I ignored all of this; it went in one ear and out of the other. The only instinct that I was acting on was to run away, hide myself away and scream.

"Excuse me," I breathed before jumping up, forgetting formalities, and running to the door. I knew I could never possibly open it but I was desperate to try and make it back to my room. Back to my Renesmee.

I grabbed the handle with both hands but before I could tug on it, it opened. I cried out in surprise and I jumped back out of the way as it slammed into the wall. My whole body shook so hard that my teeth chattered. A shiver ran down my spine and my eyes widened as I stared out the door.

Everything around me seemed to completely freeze. Two guards were trying their best to keep the intruders from entering the room, but were unable to stop one of them from shoving open the door.

As for the intruders, I saw four people I thought that I would never see again in my lifetime. Alice, her little body tense as she stared at me, not surprised. She probably knew that I would run into them like this. Emmett, it looked as though he had been working on shoving one of the guards out of the way. Carlisle, hands at his sides, shock written all over his face.

And the one who had pushed open the door. My angel. That was all that came into my head. Maybe it was because at the moment, my mind was far beyond comprehending anything else. All I knew was that he was what I had craved for so long.

Then I placed his face with a name. Edward. That was his name. But when that name ran through my head, I shook harder, my original fear returning.

His eyes were wide, coal black. His hair was tussled and his clothes weren't much better. He looked in complete disarray. And the look on his face stunned me. It seemed as if he was filled with a mix of emotions and he wasn't sure which one to show. I saw shock, relief, _pain_. There were others that I couldn't even name; his eyes kept changing although they remained wide. But all of this looked odd to me. Like all of these feelings were just thin layers over something more: Lov…no, don't think it!

I did the first thing I could do then, the first thing I wanted to do, the first thing I had to do to keep myself from falling to pieces: I ran. I ran past him, down the hallway toward my room. I heard my name being called but I couldn't tell who had called it. Tears pricked my eyes but in a vain attempt to stay strong, I tried to hold them back. It didn't work, though, as they ran down my cheeks.

I shut my eyes for only a moment before I ran full force into something. In my weak state, I hadn't been running fast enough to really hurt myself. But it was enough to knock the breath out of me and to snap my head back. Before I could fall to the ground, two cold arms surrounded me and held me up. I looked up and through the haze of my tears Aiden appeared.

His eyes were harder than normal and I saw my worried cousin running down the hall after him. They had noticed I was gone.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned around. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle had followed me down the hall and they stood not two yards from us. Aiden looked to me, to them, then back to me again in confusion, oblivious to the situation. Though Haley seemed to sense the tense atmosphere and hid herself behind Aiden as out of sight as she could manage.

Then there was a hard snarl from behind me. I turned around. Edward was glaring at Aiden, fury in his eyes. Had he interpreted something completely different? Did he think Aiden and I meant something to each other, more than friends?

But Aiden reacted reflexively and instinctively and hid me behind him, a protective stance in front of the two of us. He growled warningly back at Edward, who's eyes turned flat black.

"Stop!" I yelled. My voice shook, speaking and staying here were at the very bottom of my list, but I didn't want a fight to start. And considering the fact that none of the guard had followed them, perhaps they were counting on it.

I ran in front of Aiden and put a hand to his chest, "Stop it! Now!" I gave him a stern stare and he studied my face for a long moment before studying the others more closely. Realization suddenly dawned in his eyes as he took in their appearances. I slowly straightened, but he was still tense. Haley put a soft hand on his arm to try and calm him and he made a visible effort to relax.

When I looked back, Edward had straightened too, but the anger was still evident in his eyes. But when his eyes turned to me, they immediately softened and turned pained again. I just stared back at him, our eyes meeting. Everything else around us seemed to blur and my head felt light as he seemed to stare into my very soul and everything else faded away.

"Wait, watch it! Catch her!" I heard someone call. Then the next thing I knew I was crumpling to the floor. Someone's arms caught me as my eyes closed. I was suddenly feeling exhausted, my breathing labored. I opened my eyes one last time and saw Edward's shocked face above mine before darkness took me.

-----

Hey, leave reviews! Please Please Please!!!


End file.
